


7 years

by Bxanie



Series: MaeMusicMelody Appreciation week [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Songfic, cute girls doing cute things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Kanan's mom told her that she had to go make some friends, so Kanan did.[ Part of MaeMusicMelody appreciation week 2017. ]





	7 years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maemusicmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/gifts).



> This if for you MaeMusicMelody. Specifically for you, this entire week because we love you very, very much. I hope you like the first work.

“Kanan-chan?” Kanan looked up and at her mother who was standing beside her now. The little fishing rod was between her tiny legs. Her father was on the other side, with a much bigger fishing rod of his own. They were at the pier to their diving shop and little Kanan was happily fishing with her dad, the first time. She was a bit disappointed she hadn’t caught anything yet though. 

 

“Don’t you want to go out with friends? It’s Sunday, you have the entire day off yet you’re here fishing. Don’t you want to go play with friends? Or are your friends on the other island.” Kanan nodded her head slowly, puffing out her cheeks a little. Her new friend Dia lived on the other island. “Dia-chan lives on the owher islaaaaaand!” 

 

Kanan threw her line out again, the big pout still on her face. She hadn’t even caught anything yet...

 

Her mom laughs a little and runs a hand through her blue locks as the young girl pouts and swings her legs over the peer. Her tiny hands were holding onto the fishing rod as if her life depended on it. “I do go to the main island sometimes on Sunday. We can go visit your friend then, okay? But make yourself some more friends or you’ll be lonely.” 

 

Kanan slowly nodded her head, turning back to the water to fish more. Friends…..

* * *

 

  
  


“You have a liwwle sister?” Kanan blinked, drumming her pen onto the table before her as Dia talked to her. The two little kids were talking about their family. Apparently, Dia had a little sister named Ruby that Kanan didn’t know about until now. Then again, they hadn’t known each other for very long either. 

 

“Hmm! She’s four? No five! She’s five years old. She’ll start school next year!” Kanan was surprised by Dia’s knowledge of numbers. Kanan still messed them all up even when they were supposed to know most of them. 

 

Dia let out a gasp when the teacher walked into the room. She quickly sat down on her chair. And turned away from Kanan. Kanan, however, was still busy drumming on her desk with her pen, paying no attention to the class whatsoever. She didn’t even pay attention when the teacher started speaking. Her mind too focused on the sound her pen was making. 

 

“Matsuura-chan. Can you please pay attention to class and stop fooling around, or do you want me to call your parents?” Kanan looked up from her table to look at the teacher. There was a small girl behind him. All attention that had been on the teacher for a second shifted towards the girl instead. Blonde hair….a foreigner? 

 

“Here now...go introduce yourself…” The teacher pushed the girl to the front a little before turning around and writing her name on the board for the class to see. It was a bit hard to read…

 

“M-My name is Mari Ohara...i-it’s nice to meet you.” The girl bowed and when she came back up her attention fell on the two girls in the back. Kanan and Dia. Dia looked surprised but Kanan simply held up her pen and smiled at her. Mari Ohara huh?

* * *

 

 

“W-When my parents find out you dragged Ruby-chan out they gonna scold me!” Kanan simply shrugged, holding onto the little girl’s hand as if they were old friends. The little girl in question was wiping her face and following the other two while whining a little. They were walking so fast! 

 

“Onee-chan!  Onee-chan! My leggies hurt.” Dia turned to her little sister with a worried expression. Her legs were shaking and she was trembling. Perhaps she was scared? 

 

“I don’t liee Nana-chan. She walns so fast…!” They had barely met and Kanan had been so forceful with Ruby. Dia was starting to question if taking Kanan home had been such a good idea. Now all three of them were on their way to god-knows-where Kanan said she had it under control. 

 

“Oh wait! I gotcha!” Kanan said and knelt down before Ruby. The girl was a bit confused but eventually got onto her back and Kanan hoisted her up. “See! Now less go! I want to visit someone!” Kanan was surprisingly strong for her age and even started to run forward a little. A large hotel came into view and Dia knew exactly what Kanan had planned now. 

 

“W-We can’t just sneak onto h-hotel grounds! T-They’ll arrest us!” 

 

“Nee-chan! Nana-chan is so strong!” How could Dia go on when her sister seemed to be having so much fun now on Kanan’s back. She simply sighed and followed them quickly.

 

They decided to go around the back of the hotel instead of walking through the front door. There was a huge garden-esque place and a fence around it. It seemed there was a statue in the middle or some kind of fountain. The garden seemed abandoned, however, wasn’t really the weather to sit outside regardless. 

 

“Hmmm. I saw a hole hewe earlier. Hmm. Ah!” Kanan jogged off with Ruby on her back to a tiny hole in the fence on the side. Not enough for an adult to pass through but a couple of kids surely could. She bent down to slowly put Ruby down. 

 

“Let’s go Wooby-chan, Dia-chan. Let’s go meet Mari-chan!” 

 

“Mawi-chan? Piggii!!” Ruby squeaked when Kanan let herself fall onto the grass and crawl under the fence. 

 

“Nana-chan! Wait! There’s buggies!!”

* * *

  
  


”Dad? Can we talk?” Kanan walked into the front of the store, fiddling with her yellow tie as she did. Her hands were shaking as she faced her father. He raised an eyebrow at her question. 

 

“Something the matter? You want to talk in the back?” Kanan nodded slowly, already stepping backward towards the home area of the shop. She sat down at the large dining table and waited for her father to take a seat across from her. 

 

Kanan’s father was a tall, broad man that almost resembled a captain of a ship. Many people were scared of her father, thinking he was some kind of weightlifter or gang member, but that was far from the truth. Kanan’s father was kind and understanding. He was an honest and accepting father figure and was always there for his daughter. Kanan had grown close to him very quickly, closer than she would probably ever be to her mother. 

 

Not that her mother wasn’t great, the woman was kind and generous but simply had a different way of talking that didn’t help the diver all too much. Her father was direct and blunt and with Kanan’s rather dense nature, it was very much appreciated to talk with someone who wouldn’t sugarcoat things. 

 

He sat across from her, cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth as he watched his daughter with a kind smile. He tapped his fingers on the table while his other arm hung over the back of the wooden chair, waiting for his daughter to start talking. “So, spit it out. You know you can be honest with me.”

 

Kanan fiddled a bit more with her tie, looking at the wooden table as she did so. She could barely see her dad’s hand in this situation. Sure this was okay, right? Yeah, he would be accepting...he had been accepting about everything so far! Not that it had been much but…

 

“Do you remember how you told me when I was eleven that I needed to get myself a husband else I would be lonely?” Kanan felt a lump form in her throat and her heart beat speed up until it was practically beating out of her chest. She could barely breathe - It was uncomfortable. 

 

“Yes, what about it kiddo?” her dad continued, leaning forward a little in his chair. 

 

“W-What if I…” her voice trailed off for a little. She swallowed hard to regain some courage. 

 

“.....What if I want a wife instead?” The finger tapping stopped. 

 

For a few good seconds they sat in silence, but it felt like an entirety had passed for Kanan. She heard the shuffle of her father’s chair as the man got up and soon he was right beside her. Kanan refused to look up, however, afraid of his expression or words. Afraid of his next few actions. 

 

She was happily surprised when she suddenly felt a hand on her head and fingers running through her hair affectionately. It was soft and warm, accepting like her father had always been. They didn’t have to exchange any other words anymore Kanan knew.

 

She let out a sigh of relief and before she knew it all the stress washed away in the form of tears running down her cheeks. Her father continued petting her head silently for a while, letting her cry out her little heart. 

 

“Get yourself a wife then Kiddo, or you’ll be lonely.”

 

“Hmm..”

* * *

 

  
  


“Hey, Ruby-Chan.”

 

“Piggiii!” Ruby was startled by Kanan suddenly appearing beside her shoe locker. She almost slammed it shut in surprise. 

 

“Wanna go out on a date?” Kanan rested her hand on top of the open locker door and winked. It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable position but she was trying to be smooth, gotta give her some credit. 

 

You see, Kanan wasn’t really viewed as the type to be very subtle. So the sudden date question wasn’t completely unexpected….but Kanan was also, extremely, frustratingly dense. So was this a friendly date? A date date? Who knew really with Kanan. Again, you had to be blunt with her or she wouldn’t understand. 

 

“Do you want to go on an a-actual date? Like an a-actual actual date?” Kanan raised an eyebrow at this, closing her shoe locker and wrapping an arm around Ruby’s shoulder instead. She had a smug grin on her lips but secretly her heart was yelling at her to stop. 

 

“Yeah, I do. I was thinking of going stargazing tonight, like when we were kids? Only you don’t fall asleep on me this time~” Kanan laughed a little and pulled her arm back, giving her childhood friend a little space. Ruby was used to Kanan’s antics by now, maybe she wasn’t even really serious about this date at all. Maybe it was all just some random plan she had, but then again…

 

Kanan’s plans were a  _ ton _ of fun. 

 

“S-Sure. Let’s go stargazing.”

 

“Nice, I’ll pick you up at eight tonight okay? Wooby~”

 

“I’ll see you then, nana-chan….” Ruby whispered as Kanan left. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her hands were a little sweaty. She was excited about this now.

* * *

 

 

“I don’t want to go either…” Kanan said. A backpack was hanging from her right shoulder and she was holding a large bag with her left. Mari and Dia were off to the side, talking to their parents. Kanan wanted to talk to Ruby on her own. 

 

“But I want to achieve my dreams and that’s not possible in this town Ruby. We both know that.” Ruby was already in tears. Her girlfriend was getting ready to grab a train to god knows how far away. She would take her two best friends and they would rent an apartment close to their new school. It was all very convenient for the three of them. They could go to college, and rent together. 

 

Kanan quickly realized she had to leave Ruby behind, however. Ruby was younger than them. She still had two years of high school left to. So while Kanan was in college, Ruby was in her second year of high school. The age gap was most apparent right now, while they were saying goodbye to each other. 

 

Kanan side glanced at Ruby’s parents multiple times. Ruby wasn’t out to her parents. Their relationship was a big secret that only Aqours knew of, even Kanan’s parents didn’t know. The diver was afraid her mom would slip something, like always.

 

“You’ll be with us in Kyoto before you know it. We’ll still call each other. Skype. God knows Dia will kill me if I don’t skype with you at least once a week. I’m sure she wants to talk to you too.”

 

Ruby was softly sobbing, stepping forward to lean her head against Kanan’s shoulder as she cried. She was this affectionate with everyone...she would risk it. Kanan simply wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back as she tried to reassure her that they would see each other a lot, regardless of them leaving.

 

“Ruby. I love you, okay? I won’t let you go.” Kanan whispered into her ear as she caressed her back slowly, her own eyes watering. 

 

“You’re my Wooby-chan and I don’t want to lose you because of some distance. We’re strong enough to fight through this.” Kanan said through sobs. 

 

The next train was approaching. Kanan glanced at Mari and Dia on the other side, signaling them. The two nodded and when she turned back to Ruby, she swooped in and quickly stole a kiss. 

 

”Pigii!! Kanan-chan you can’t-” 

 

Kanan pointed towards where Mari and Dia were to show them with their back towards them, in a busy discussion with their parents - with Dia’s parents. 

 

“Mari! Dia! Let’s go!” Kanan called out, pulling at the strap of her backpack and giving Ruby one last smile. She hurriedly rushed into the train behind her before the door closed and then turned over to look at Ruby through the window. 

 

She waved and Ruby waved back, both of them unsure of what the future would hold.

* * *

 

“Why did you call me out here?” Ruby asked. The both of them were back in their hometown, Kanan was entering her third year of college next spring, same for Mari and Dia. She was twenty, Ruby eighteen. Ruby wasn’t coming with them Kyoto but would instead follow Hanamaru and Yoshiko, it felt like a century away. 

 

They were standing on a hill behind Mari’s hotel, Kanan had set up a telescope and had some binoculars in her hand. This was their usual stargazing spot, the one Kanan dragged Ruby off to when they were a kid. 

 

Only Ruby and Kanan stayed intrigued by the stars, Mari and Dia had outgrown it. While Ruby had the most hesitant at first, she seemed to enjoy the stars the most now, maybe even more than Kanan did. 

 

“I thought about taking you on a surprise date, is that not allowed? I wanted some alone time before we part, Ruby.” 

 

Kanan said, looking through her binoculars and down at the beach and the sea before up at the stars. “The stars sure are pretty tonight.” She whispered, handing her binoculars to Ruby. 

 

“Yeah they are….” Ruby said, looking at the stars and taking in the beauty she admired so much. The thought that there were an unimaginable amount of planets out there ready to be discovered fueled her curiosity and wonder. Her eyes followed the night sky downwards, where it blended with the dark hues of the sea and slowly towards the beach. 

 

What surprised her though, was the fact that there were lanterns! Lots of bright orange lanterns that gave off a light and lit up the beach. There were two silhouettes down there but Ruby couldn’t make out who they were. There were a bunch of lanterns though, the amount you might see during a festival! 

 

“K-Kanan-chan there’s a bunch of lanterns! Can you see them!” Ruby said excitedly, grabbing onto Kanan’s hoodie with one hand while the other held up the binoculars. 

Ruby wasn’t able to see the knowing smile on Kanan’s face as she peered through the binoculars. Kanan didn’t move, simply let Ruby continue. 

 

“Really Ruby? What does it say? They look like letters to me. The lanterns I mean”

 

Ruby let out a surprised squeak at that, squinting her eyes as if it would help her focus more. 

 

“Will….you…..ma-” Ruby cut herself off, dropping the binoculars down onto the grass. Her hands slapped themselves over her open mouth. She let out a loud gasp, tears already forming in her eyes. 

 

She turned over to see Kanan on one knee, holding out an open velvet box with a beautiful diamond engagement ring inside. It looked expensive, especially for someone who grew up in a poor family. She remembered Kanan stressing over college money so this must have ripped her wallet in two and burned it to ash. 

 

“I’m not really good with words I’m afraid so I’ll keep it short.” Kanan cleared her throat, her hand was shaking visibly. 

 

“Will you marry me?” 

 

Ruby didn’t even need to think about the answer. In that moment, Kanan sparkled brighter than the sky above them. 

 

She loved her. She loved her more than anything and wanted nothing more than to stay with her. 

 

“Yes.”

* * *

 

 

The years had gone by fast after that. Far too fast Kanan kept saying, she was really starting to sound like an old man. Well then again, she was the father in the house. Somebody had to fill the role. 

 

Ruby looked up from the shirt she had been stitching to find her child running across the hallway, she peeked the corner to come eye-to-eye with her mom only to rush into the room and hide behind the couch. 

 

Kasumi, their daughter, was eight. Ruby had carried her yet she somehow still had Kanan’s hair color. It was all very confusing, Ruby wasn’t complaining though. 

“You know, mom is just gonna find you there. You keep hiding at the same spots, Kasumi-chan.” 

 

“Mama! Shhhh!! You’re gonna give me away!” Kasumi put a finger to her lips and hissed, earning her a laugh from her mother, which of course, alerted her other mother. 

 

“Oh, there you are, Little rebel. I knew I would find you here! Haha!” Kanan came into the room, made her way to the couch and reached behind it, easily lifting up Kasumi and putting her on her neck. 

 

She spun around a little and Kasumi held onto her mother’s hair to keep herself upright. The little girl was getting dizzy, her emerald eyes seemingly glistening in the moonlight that found its way into their home. 

 

“About high time we get you to bed young lady. You’re up waaaay past your bedtime.” 

 

Okay, it wasn’t /exactly/ Kanan’s hair color but it sure looked like it and with those emerald eyes...it actually looked like it was /their/ kid. It was almost magic even. 

 

They were living back in uchiura again, down the street from where Mari and Dia had settled down together with their kid, a young boy. Kasumi and the boy often played together, they treated each other like siblings rather than cousins. 

 

Mari and Dia were doing well, both of them were both owners of their respective companies, their family wealthy and steady. They had one kid and one on the way, their relationship was going strong, Kanan and Ruby were still very close to each other. 

 

Kanan was a marine biologist now, working at the local aquarium at the edge of town. She also studied the creatures in the sea and if her parents desperately needed her, she went over to the diving store to help out. Kanan wasn't the most wealthy of the two of them though, considering Ruby’s initial wealth from her family and her current job as a fashion designer….

 

She was pretty well off. 

 

When Ruby looked back up from the shirt she had been stitching, Kanan had disappeared. Seconds later she heard footsteps and she returned to the room. Even now Ruby was still surprised by the amount of muscle she managed to maintain just by simple exercises. She didn’t even train that much anymore, just runs and some basic exercises at home with small dumbbells. 

 

Kanan walked forward until she was in front of her and then leaned in to press a soft kiss against her lips without warning. Her lifts were warm and dry against hers, a taste Ruby had gotten used to and treasured. 

 

Ruby smiled against her lips, softly reaching a hand up to run her fingers through Kanan’s locks. Ruby was happy, Kanan was happy, they were happy. They were a happy family with stable jobs and even though it had all looked a little bleak when college happened, they pulled through.

 

Ruby could honestly have not imagined her future to be any brighter than it already was. Wealth, a happy and a healthy family, what more could she wish for? Yes, this was all she wanted - needed. 

 

She wouldn’t trade the life she had right now for anything. 

 

“Hey Kanan, remember that one time when you were fifteen you told me you needed to get a wife or you would be lonely? Like you really panicked about it?” 

 

Her wife got flustered, pouting a little and scratching the side of her hair. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Well, are you still lonely?” 

 

“No. No, I’m not.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like it? I was very honoured to be able to start this week for you, and very honoured to be able to participate in the first place. I can't tell you too much yet about what's to come the rest of the week but I'm sure you'll love it. Just hang tight and enjoy the show. 
> 
> For anyone else reading these notes:  
> Kanan and Wooby is the shit lol


End file.
